Behind green eyes
by Valexa Kaiba
Summary: Isabelle Corleone is the daughter of the biggest italian mafia family's Don. Her life is in danger and somehow Seto Kaiba's got to protect
1. A simple favor

Everyone was rushing in the big house near the woods. Men were talking angrily in the living room while a young girl cried desperately in her room. No one could listen to her sorrows; they were too busy trying to manage the whole stressful situation. She found herself helpless; there was nothing she could really do about anything. Suddenly a familiar face entered the room and lifted her up.

- Prepare your luggage. You're leaving Isabelle- the man that just entered said to the confused sobbing girl

- Where? I ain't leaving my father, Jack-

- It's not safe here for you anymore. You must go. We are going to take care of everything.

- I can't Jack- she started to cry even more

- Sure you can. Listen to me Isabelle. If you stay you're going to get yourself killed. You saw what happened to your brother, didn't you?-

The girl just nodded slowly

Then you know why you have to go-

She remained silent for a few seconds and questioned the man again about her destination

Where am I going, Jack?

Japan -

But it's in the other side of the country! How will I have news about you all?

You won't. The farther the better. When this whole thing is over, we'll send for you.-

Where am I going to stay? I don't know anyone there?

Don't worry about it. Max is taking care about it.

Another day at Kaiba Corp, and the young CEO was busy as usual. Lots of papers to be checked waited for Seto Kaiba impatiently over his desk, but he couldn't do more than ignore them. He had something more important to do. His homework. As soon as he was done with the logarithms he would start with his company's duties.

A ringing phone interrupted his concentration.

"What the hell they want now"- he thought. He wasn't expecting anyone or had any appointments

What is it?- He said answering the phone

Uhh.. Mr Kaiba. There's a man out here who wants to see you. He doesn't have an appointment but he assures it's important- his secretary informed

Important for him, but not for me. I'm busy. Don't you dare bother me again- he threatened hanging up the phone to the woman

He intended to continue with what he was doing when the phone started ringing again. It was starting to annoy him.

What do you want now?-

I'm sorry to bother you again sir. But this man here says he's got some business with Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba

Didn't you tell him he's dead?

I did, sir. But he insists this concerns you and the company-

The young CEO thought about what the woman just said for a minute, until he finally decided to receive the man.

-Send him in-

The door opened and a tall brunette man entered carrying a dark briefcase. He extended his right hand in order to greet the young man who was sitting behind the desk, but he did not do more than tell him to seat.

Telle me what's brought you here- Kaiba started

Let me introduce myself first, Mr Kaiba. My name is Maximo Carousini. I've come here as a request from my client- said the man calmly

And that will be?- the CEO interrupted

A good friend of your father.

Foster father- Kaiba corrected the man

Foster father, I apologize-

Go on-

As you must know, my client helped many times your foster father, Gozaburo Kaiba, to build this company. He took care about any problem of any kind he could have. My client did a lot for Mr. Kaiba, so as well he owed him a lot.

Are you trying to charge his debts on me here?-

You've misunderstood me. When your foster father needed a favor, my client didn't doubt on doing it. Now, the time to show him the same generosity has come.

Well let me tell you that Gozaburo's debts are Gozaburo's debts, and he's dead, so I don't have anything to do with that-

You don't understand Mr Kaiba…-

There's nothing I have to understand. I don't owe anything to your client, whoever he is. I don't have any reason to keep listening to you.

Mr. Kaiba. I can see your point. But there's something you must know. My client will be very pleased if you do this favor to him

I don't need anything from anyone. If you don't mind I have more important things to do now-

Mr. Kaiba I've trying to do this in a good way, but you don't want to listen. Let me show you something-

The man put his briefcase on the desk and took out a laptop. He typed something and then showed some graphics to Kaiba.

- As you can see, Monde, Illusions, SLS and Fizz corporations are buying Kaiba Corp's stocks. These are multinational companies. Not only Japan's but from other countries also. All of them are very pleased in helping my client to buy your company if you refuse to do what I will ask you to do. I heard this happened to you once. I don't think you want this to happen again.

Kaiba just growled incredibly angry. He couldn't believe he was being threatened by a stranger. He could notice by the graphics he had shown him he was saying the truth. Those companies were buying. And it certainly had happened to him already. He wasn't going to let that occur again, and as much as he didn't want to surrender to this man, he couldn't risk his company.

- What's your client damn request?- Kaiba said trying to hold himself

- I thought you wouldn't ask. The life on my client's daughter is in danger. She needs a place to stay until everything is fixed.

- So I am hotel now?-

- You understand that your company in pending on your decision, don't you?

Kaiba growled again as a response

- Her name is Isabelle Corleone. You will be picking her up at the airport tomorrow's afternoon at 15:45 pm. – the man said as he gave him a picture of the girl in concern – This picture will help you recognize her – he remained silent for a while and then continued – I must emphasize that nothing can happen to her. Not a scratch, or you'll be losing everything Mr. Kaiba- the man stoop up and walked to the door leaving Kaiba totally upset.

He couldn't believe he had been forced to take some girl into his house. He was Seto Kaiba, the great CEO of Kaiba Corp, the one who gave the orders, not receive them. What was happening? Soon everyone would come to this office and threaten to take away his company from him in order to get something.

He looked at the picture and could see a red haired girl with deep green eyes barely smiling. He could not deny she was beautiful indeed, but that wouldn't mean he was going to be nice to her.

- I'm eager to meet you Corleone- said to the pictures while he did what he uses to, smirk .


	2. New place

**Author**: Weirdo Valex

**Title:** The godfather's daughter

**Disclaimer:** I don't know own Yu-gi-oh, neither the Godfather

**PD:** If anyone is reading my fanfic I just want to say that I'm sorry if it's not the best written story you have ever read but English is not my language so it's very difficult for me. I really like Seto Kaiba and The Godfather so I thought it would be a good idea to join these characters. Please write reviews! Doesn't matter if it is to insult my work, it will help me a lot.

It was being a long flight. No more to see through the windows than clouds and the only thing she could think about was the life she had been forced to leave behind. About things that were happening and she never intended to. Things that no one could really understand, though she didn't expect them to do so. It was too complicated to explain.

How suddenly everything got so messed up- she said to herself– What am I saying? When all this hasn't been a freakin mess?

She kept looking through the plane window while she wondered about her new destination and what she would tell everyone who asked about her life. She had to make up a good story. Her father would be a poor but honest farmer, who was lucky enough to marry the pretty and loving woman her mother was.

The simple thought made her laugh. It was ironically so far from the truth that it was funny, but she would have time enough to think about a better lie, 'cause certainly the truth wouldn't help her at all, it never had.

Seto Kaiba was performing his usual role of the cold and merciless CEO. It was an unbelievable boring meeting and someone had to be blamed for that. Maybe the stupid girl with the graphics in pastel tones, or the geek with the ridiculous idea of starting a partnership with Industrials Illusions. He was going to start dicing heads when his secretary got in.

- I'm sorry to bother you sir, but uh… you told me to remind you about that thing you have to do at the airport-

He had almost forgotten about that damn girl he was supposed to pick up. The idea of having a stranger living in his house didn't make him that happy, well it's not like many things make him happy anyway. He was starting to have second thoughts about the whole idea. Then he remembered the charts that were shown to him. He hadn't gotten chance to fix things with Pegasus. He was sure he was delighted with the idea of stealing his company and making him miserable, but that wasn't going to happen.

He would take that girl home and find out how to get rid of her later. He couldn't let anyone start manipulating him. But for the moment he couldn't move till the meeting was over. He will send someone to pick her up.

-Tell my driver to do so for me- he coldly answered as he continued his merciless labor

She got off from the plane looking for a familiar face, but it wouldn't be one. She knew no one. She started searching with her sight for the one who was supposed to pick her up, but she didn't find anyone. It was a gigantic airport and there she was all lost, trying to figure out where to go. Then a man approached to her carrying a picture. He was dressed up like the typical drivers.

- Are you…- he stopped to read what was reading on the photograph- Isabelle Corleone?

- Yes I am- she timidly answered

- Come with me please. I will take you to Mr. Kaiba's house.

She followed the driver till the airport's parking lot. The man walked to a black limo and told her to get in. She never really thought the man he was staying with was that rich. She was used to drivers, but having a limo was something else.

The ride wasn't that long and soon she had got to her destination. The driver had pulled in front of an extremely big and fancy house. For a moment she thought the driver had to pick someone else in that house and then they will be going where they should, but when he started taking out her luggage then she realized it was her stop.

A gray haired woman received her in the living room and immediately started to give her some instructions but she wasn't really paying attention, she was astonished by the vastness of the house. It was like the movies. The same huge stairs in the middle of the hallway. The shiny floor, the classic master pieces on the walls, the exotic rugs on the floor. It was better than a hotel. She was carried through a huge hall until some wood doors. That had to be her bedroom.

This would be your room- the maid said. She unlocked the door with a key and continued with the instructions – You can put your clothes there – pointing a dark wardrobe – Here is the bathroom- opening the doors to show her how incredible neat it was – And here are the keys for any that might be locked in this room- giving her a set of keys – I'm sure you have to be tired, so get some rest. Mr Kaiba won't be here till seven

The woman had started leaving when Isabelle stopped her. At least she had to know her name; they would be living in the same house anyway.

Wait, please. What's your name-

You can call me Lynette-

Thanks for the help Lynette- the girl answered while she watched the woman leave.

She gave a look to her room. It was really nice. A lot of light came in through the giant windows. The bed was in the middle of the room, covered with purple silk sheets and some cushions. It was really amazing. She took her baggage and was starting to unpack when she heard a voice greeting her.

Hi- the tiny voice said. She turned around and saw a smiling kid standing near the door. He got black hair and big dark eyes. He approached to her calmly and stared at her waiting for her response.

Hi- she reached to say till the boy started to talk again

Are you the girl Seto told me about? You're staying with us right? I'm Mokuba

Yes I think, I would be staying here for a while, at least I hope so-

Cool! Finally someone to play with. What's your name?-

Isabelle

Would you stay with us like for ever?

Mmm no. I don't think so. Soon or later I will go back home

Where's your home?

Italy. Do you know where it is?

Mmm not really.

Well is in Europe, far far away from here.

Like how far?

Like 14 hours in plane

That's a lot. It's like when Seto and I go to America. We stay like the whole day in the plane

Yeah it sucks.

It does!... But mm, if your home is so far, how come you staying here with us?

The interrogatory had begun. Sooner than she thought it would. What would she tell? She couldn't tell the kid she was in his house hiding from those that wanted to see her dead. Too much for the innocent mind. She had to make up something and quickly.

- Well you'll see. Mmm… my father is a good friend of… Mr. Kaiba, is he your father by the way?- maybe she could change the subject and avoid the hard question

- It depends. Who's the mr Kaiba your father knows?

She didn't really remember the name. She had the name of the man somewhere in her pocket written on a piece of paper Jack had given her at the last moment.

- Well it is… Gozaburo Kaiba

The kid's face suddenly changed. It was more like sad now. Had she said something bad?

- Gozaburo doesn't live here anymore. He's dead- he remained silent for a while. He was starting to speak again when some guy interrupted him.

He was standing in the hall looking at the little kid with deep blue eyes.

- Big brother! I thought you weren't coming till seven- the kid said running to the guy in the hall to hold him in an embrace. The guy just messed his dark hair and then looked at the girl standing in the middle of the room.

- Seto that's Isabelle. She's staying with us remember?-

The guy nodded and then whispered something the little kid only could hear.

- Sure big bro- the kid walked off leaving the blue eyed guy with Isabelle.

He walked in closing the door. He gave her no more than a cold look.

Isabelle could now see him with more detail. He was like two heads taller than her, and she had to admit he was kind of cute.

She began to think about what the kid had just said about Gozaburo being dead. Then who was the one who had agreed to take her in? She remembered the maid telling her Mr Kaiba wouldn't be in the house till seven, and the boy saying the same thing to the figure just entered, so it had to be him.

I'm very grateful for your hospitality. You don't know how much. You really have a nice house by the way- she said

There's no need for any of that. You're welcome here – he made an effort to smile and say what he did. That wasn't what he really wanted to tell her

"Because of your father's damn threatens"- he thought. He needed to know who her father was in order to get himself out of the ridiculous situation. And when he knew, the man will regret messing up with Seto Kaiba. He felt like letting out his malicious laugh but it wasn't the moment. He had to make her believe she was more than welcome in his house.

No. I have to thank you. My father told me I was staying in his friend's house, Gozaburo Kaiba, but now I learned from your brother he's no longer alive, and I realized there was no reason for anyone living here to do my dad any favors. Max talked to you, didn't he?

The girl knew the ways her father had to get what he wanted so there was no need for Kaiba to keep pretending to be a nice host.

Talked to me or menace to take my company away from me? 'Cause that seems the way your father asks people to do him favors. But this won't last for much – he narrowed his eyes letting her know he meant what he said.

Listen, I'm not proud about my father actions, but I'm sure he will pay you back.

I don't need anything from anyone. Who is your father anyway that believes himself so powerful to make people do what he wants?

It's complicated to explain…-

You'll tell me right now, 'cause I'm starting to think police will be glad to have you in their hands.

You're right. I understand you. I'm sorry if my father caused you any problems

Didn't you hear me? I want to know who the hell your father is, RIGHT NOW!- he screamed. It had been a tough day and he wasn't in a mood for playing the role of nice guy. He never was.

Isabelle said nothing, and then she started talking again.

You deserve an explanation, of course, but you have to swear no one will know about this conversation.

Just talk- Kaiba said impatiently.

All right… Well, like there's no easy way to say this, I will just say it… My father is the chief of one of the biggest mafia families in Italy. There aren't many nowadays but Corleone family is one of them, and this is how they handle things. Now, for certain circumstances there are families that want to see me dead. Would you please try to understand my father position? I'm sure he didn't want to menace you in any way.

Am I supposed to feel relieved now knowing that I have to hide the daughter of a criminal? Gee, lucky me you're not a murderer, right?.. Listen to me girl, no one messes with me, and I don't care if your father is one of the biggest gangsters. I will handle my company again, so don't get too comfortable- he gave her the coldest look and got out the room slamming the door.

Isabelle just sighed. It was not surprise for her he had treated her that way. It was going to be a though time.


	3. First day, some news

Author: Weirdovalex

Disclaimer: I do not owe blab la

Note: Hey thanx for the one review, at least I know I'm getting to someone, but anyway, I promise things will get better from now on… One more thing, this story happens few days before The movie

REVIEWS PLEASE! I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOU TELL ME IT'S CRAP…

* * *

A few days had passed, and Seto Kaiba hadn't found anything that could get himself out of the mess he was into. Indeed, Bruno Corleone, the girl's father, was very known man in Italy, and also known by Gozaburo, at least that's what he could get from his employees. There wasn't much to do for the moment, just to keep feeding that Corleone girl.

* * *

Isabella was watching through the limo's window without saying a word, everyone else wasn't talking either. It had started to rain and she found herself hypnotized by the falling drops. Her mind was lost in her thoughts, about her family, about herself. Suddenly the limo pulled over a building. Children were outside screaming and running under the rain as the teachers tried to get the kids inside. The driver opened the door and the little black haired kid who was sitting beside her said good bye to the only people who remained inside the limo, herself and the blue-eyed brunette. Both of them made a gesture with their hands in order to say good bye to the little kid.

The rest of the ride they stayed silent without even looking at themselves; that was really starting to bother her. He couldn't behave that way for so long, he would have to get used to her. Though, it wasn't that simple for him. She was a intruder, and the reason why he almost lost his company. He couldn't be a nice host. He wasn't nice at all.

If you despise me, I don't know why I should go to school- she commented and she pointed at the pink uniform she was wearing

Who said I despise you?- he answered calmly

Isn't it obvious? You've been treating harshly all these days-

I don't despise you. You just disturb me, and that's why you're going to school. You won't stay in my house doing nothing. Or you help the maids, or you come here and work your ass. I already picked a schedule for you- he simply said as he gave her a small squared paper

Isabella looked at the paper and realized she was going to take advanced classes of subjects she didn't like at all. Physics, Math, English, French. She didn't know a word of French, except for bonjour or au revoir, why it wasn't Italian instead. She forgot, then it would be too easy, and it was obvious that's not what her host wanted.

They are all advanced classes- she mentioned the evident

You're taking all my classes-

What, you think I'm genius?-

I said you were going to work your ass, didn't I? Besides, it would be the perfect chance there's something worthy inside that head of yours

* * *

The bell rang and everyone hurried up to get at their classes in time. By the time the ringing stopped there were no one walking in the hall besides a brunette tall boy and a small red haired girl. The sound of their footsteps could be heard easily, so almost all in the chemistry class could tell someone was going about to enter.

Seto Kaiba opened the door, entered without saying a word, and took a seat at the back of the class, while Isabella just looked at the boy amazed by his attitude. She gave the teacher a piece of paper and followed to seat next to Kaiba.

Everyone was looking now at the new girl who casually arrived at the same time with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. People started to talk. Some of them said they saw them both getting out from the usual black Kaiba limo, and so they started wondering, would she a girl she picked at his way at the school, or any hidden sister.

The teacher noticed this, and so did Isabella.

You know something of me no one else should know. Please tell me you won't say anything. Please- the girl begged at the brunette. She was the new girl, and people would start gossiping about her. They just couldn't knew 'bout who she really was or it would spread faster than the speed of light.

He just looked at her and then said

Why would I? Then everyone would think the CEO of Kaiba Corp has dirty businesses with the mafia. It's your problem, not mine.

She felt sort of relieved. At least he wasn't going to tell.

The teacher told everyone to be quiet and then proceeded to make the announcement of the new student. He asked Isabelle to go at the front of the class and tell them a bit of her.

Now I want to see you lay, Corleone- Kaiba told her in a tone she could noticed he was going to enjoy what she would have to do

Isabelle walked a few steps and gave them a look. Lots of curious eyes were expecting for her to talk and finally give them something to whisper about.

Hello. My name is Isabelle Corleone and I'm from Rome, Italy. I'm 16 years old, soon I'll turn 17. I'm here because I'm interested in technology and there's no better place than Japan. Right? So, I hope I could get a job in any of the cool company here exists-

Like Kaiba Corp?- someone asked knowing that question would annoy Kaiba, but Isabelle didn't have a clue.

Yeah… like Kaiba Corp- she answered uncomfortable and was going to start walking back to her seat when someone decided there was a one more question to be asked

Tell us about your family- Kaiba said as he smiled maliciously

Isabelle found herself in an awkward position; she barely had time to make up something.

Well, my father is a lawyer back in Italy and my mother is a cook. I have four brothers and one sister. We're a very large family who joins on Sundays for lunch. Anything else you would like to know?- she answered as she smiled reluctantly.

The teacher thanked the girl and continued with his class. Isabelle took her seat and looked at Kaiba defiant, he just growled in response.

* * *

The day was over and soon the sidewalks were full of noisy teenagers. Soon a crowd formed around three guys, claiming to have a duel with the king of duelists. Isabelle and Kaiba happened to pass near the frantic multitude. She was astonished by their behavior and stopped her walk to get a closer look.

Morons- he whispered as he kept moving, not noticing he had left behind Isabelle.

The small red haired made her way through the now cheering people. There were too many and she could barely see. She pushed some boys that were in front of her but only got them to push her back. She continued punching and pressing onto them until finally she got a better view, but then she felt a hand pulling her arm and driving her out from the crowd.

What the hell you think you were doing? - Kaiba exclaimed loudly giving her his typical anger look

I just wanted to know what the big deal was- she answered sort of pissed off and pulling her arm off from his hand

There's nothing to look. Move now, the limo is waiting for us-

Isabelle remained in her position and she hadn't a word, she was still curious to know who this king of duelists everybody was screaming about was.

Didn't you hear me Corleone? Get in the car!- Kaiba shouted completely irritated

Ok, ok, you don't have to shout you know, I'm not deaf-

It seems you are-

Isabelle was totally pissed but she did her best to control herself, she was still giving him some days to cool down and forgive the certain arrangement her father had made with him.

They got it the limo and didn't say anything more, but she still wanted to know about the whole situation, so she asked.

Who is this king of duelists?-

Kaiba pretended not had heard and didn't answer; it wasn't something he was pleased to talk about.

Who is it?- she insisted

No answer again

Who is it?- she continued asking

If I answer your damn question would you shut up?- he protested annoyed

Can't promise anything but it's up to you. I can keep with this you know-

All right. He's the one who won the tournament of Battle City and so he was pronounced the king of duelists. Yugi Moto- he paused, it wasn't easy for his ego to admit but he had to- is the king of duelists

I see- she said and stop to think for a second – Duel of what?

Are you kidding me?

She did a face in order to let him she actually didn't know what a duel was. He rolled his eyes and was going to tell her one of his insults when his cell phone rang

Hello?-

Mr Kaiba, we've got some news for you, great news-

What is it?-

We've found there is actually one card that can possibly assure your victory against the god cards, sir

Kaiba was stunned, finally what he wanted to hear

Tell me then-

But there's just a tiny problem-

Would you stop the rodeos and tell me what the hell did you find out!- he claimed angrily

It's an unique card, and Maximilium Pegasus has it in his hands

Then I will pay him a visit- he hang up the phone.

The time to beat his rival had arrived.


	4. The King of duelists

Kaiba arrived with Mokuba at Kaiba Corp's labs and immediately demanded to know what the card that will give him the victory was. Though, it seemed that something was not right, he could have swore all the men that were in the room were almost shivering.

"What did these morons do now"- Kaiba thought

Mm, sir, I'm afraid we made a mistake- one of the men started

What kind of mistake?- he said trying to hold himself

Well, you'll see, indeed there is a very powerful card but not enough to destroy de the god cards, we thought it was, but we were wrong. We'll keep working on it-

You were supposed to find a strategy, but you haven't, I have given you more than enough time, and I think you should start looking for new jobs.

But Mr Kaiba, just give us one more week-

So you can fail again, sorry. I'll have to do it myself. Now get out- he said coldly as he walked out the room

Oh man- Mokuba lowered his head and whispered to himself

While he walked through the corridor, Kaiba thought that maybe Pegasus got the answer he was looking for. He'd have to find out.

* * *

Next day, Isabelle woke up early as she was starting to get used to now that she moved to the Kaiba mansion. She was still intrigued about yesterday afternoon. Kaiba didn't answer her questions as she wanted, and then he disappeared with Mokuba until the rest of the day. She wondered what they were up to.

She went downstairs expecting to have breakfast, but for her surprise she did not find anyone in the room. Not Mokuba chatting 'bout his new video game nor Kaiba scolding at him for talking too much and not eating his toasts. The table wasn't even set. It was kind of strange. She went to the kitchen, finding Lynette preparing breakfast. The woman noticed the girl in the frame of the door.

Good Morning Ms Isabelle-

Morning Lynette, mm, do u know if Kaiba and Mokuba are up?

Didn't they tell you?-

If they have I wouldn't be asking-

Right. Well, both of them went out, in a trip. They won't be back until tomorrow. But the driver will take you to school or anywhere you want-

I can believe this! It's like I don't exist in this house. Is that hard to tell me "Hey Isabelle we won't be here tomorrow 'cause we're leaving without you, so you will stay here all alone completely bored 'cause you don't know the city and no one else but us"-

I'm sure Mr. Kaiba thought you would get bored in his trip-

But Mokuba wouldn't, right? I don't know how much longer I will take his attitude. Just because I'm the stranger here doesn't mean he has to treat me like dirt-

I'm sure those weren't his intentions-

Lynette listening to herself, she knew that wasn't true, but what could she tell to the poor girl.

Isabelle started eating the French toast the woman had prepared for her as she thought about yesterday's afternoon again. Maybe Lynette could answer her questions.

Lynette –eating- Have you heard about this guy, the King of Duelists?

How couldn't I Ms? Everyone knows him, and not to mention that is one of the headaches of Mr. Kaiba-

Why?-

Well, you'll see, it's not like anyone doesn't knowthis so I will tell you. Mr Kaiba used to be the champion of the whole world in the duels of monsters-

Wait there. What is that? That duel thing?-

Oh Ms, I'm not the one to explain so. You should better eat faster if you don't want to be late for school-

You're right. But let me see if I understood something, Kaiba used to be the champion but someone else beat him, and now this guy is the King of duelists?-

You've got that right. The young Yugi Moto, the one who stole Mr Kaiba's title-

Isabelle finished her breakfast and thanked the woman. She went away thinking about what Lynette just had told her. Now everything made a perfect sense. That's why he was so mad when she was in the crowd, and that was the reason of his attitude. Though, she wanted to know more. She really didn't know anything about him. And that made her want to know more, but there were still other thoughts bothering in her head.

Flashback-

Isabelle is sitting alone at the front part of a car at night. She checks out her watch. She gets out of the car. She starts walking. She hears some voices behind the bushes nearby. One of them it's his brother's. Then, she hears a gunshot. She worries and hurries to find out what's going on. Passing through the bushes she reaches the street of the other block, two figures are standing, one of them holds a gun. He drops it, and then both get in a car black car. None of them notice Isabelle. She waits for them to leave and walks a few steps. She sees his brother lying on the street. He's bleeding. She runs to him and starts to cry.

End of flashback-

Marco- Isabelle whispered at the same time a tear escaped from her eyes

* * *

The blue eye white dragon plane landed finally on the island of the destination. Kaiba got out from it and looked for the man who will give him what he needed.

Pegasus was lying on a declinable chair near the pool, holding a glass of red whine, which helped him to spy his visitant.

Oh, can it be, my dear friend Kaiba boy- Pegasus said pleased as he got up from the chair to greet the tall brunette who was approaching

Spare me the pleasantries, Pegasus. You and I have never been friends, so let's not start pretending that we are- Kaiba responded insolently

Oh my, sounds like someone needs a hug- the man joked still holding the glass of wine

No thanks, but since you mentioned it, there's something I need. Listen! I've come to your little fantasy island in search of a card powerful enough to beat Yugi's three Egyptian god cards –

And you believe I might have all these powerful gods mighty cards because…-

Because you created the game Pegasus-

Once upon a time Kaiba boy, but I'm retired now. The only things I create these days are places like these for the fishies to enjoy-

I know you Pegasus! You created the god cards and you would've never let them out of your sweaty little hands unless you also created a way to beat them just in case-

Oh very well, I confess. I may have one card that'll help, but you can't have it-

What!- Kaiba exclaimed angrily

* * *

At the time she arrived the school, it was a minute left until the bell rang. She had to pick up her books from her locker and run very fast if she didn't want to get a late mark in her record.

She took all the tons of books and didn't even have a chance to put them on her backpack so she had to carry them, making it difficult for her to run and see at the same time. Everyone was also walking rapidly in the halls, pushing her several times, like it wasn't difficult enough to be the new girl and be lost. Then she felt a big push from behind, which made her fall down and hit her head pretty bad with all the books she was carrying

I'm so sorry- a male voice apologized.

She shook his head and stoop up, trying to fix her uniform. A small boy with spiky hair and big purple eyes was looking at her in concerned.

It's ok; actually it's my fault for arriving late. I think I already am. Would you help me to pick this up?-

I'm so sorry, though. I'm late too. Are you new here, I haven't seen you that much

Yes, I'm the newbie. This is my second day. Don't know anything here yet. Not to mention anyone either, well except for this Kaiba guy-

You know Kaiba?

Yeah-

Wow meeting Kaiba on your first day, it's something really… weird

It's not exactly like that. I'm kind of staying in his house for a while-

Oh I see… I think we should better get going. What's your next class?

Advanced Physics-

I'm taking that too… I would be your tour guide- the little boy proposed her with a big childish smile on his face-

Well thank you very much. I haven't got your name. I'm Isabelle Corleone-

Nice to meet you Isabelle. I'm Yugi Moto-

So she had finally met the so spoken King of duelists. She never thought he was going to be so young. He really looked like a nice kid, but what was a duel anyway. She'll find out now.

* * *

After offering his three blue eyes white dragon cards as a reward if he lost, Pegasus accepted to have a duel with Kaiba and give him THE card if he won.

The duel had begun and the scores were now 2100 life points for Kaiba and 2900 for Pegasus.

It was Pegasus turn, and the only monster on his field was "The toon dark magician girl". He used "Monster reborn" to bring back "The Gemini elfs", then he played "Ultimate offering" to bring to the field a new monster for 500 of his life points. He sacrificed "The Gemini elfs" and summoned "The blue eyes toon dragon". Later he brought for another 500, "The toon summoned skull".

Sure I'll have to give up another 500 of my life points. But you know what they say Kaiba boy. You have to spend life points to take life points. Of course you know all about that. Yugi's been taking your life points for what going on for three years now. Oh I'm sorry to keep bringing that up- Pegasus couldn't help to make fun of Kaiba's never ending losses against Yugi

Kaiba ignored the commentary and activated "Dark cord" to remove one monster. Pegasus was going to remove the "The toon dragon" but Kaiba stopped him. He discarded one card from his hand and then removed his "X canyon". Pegasus was astounded. He didn't get what the brunette was doing. Kaiba continued to active "Soul Release" to remove his "Y dragon head". Later he summoned "Z metal tank".

That makes no sense, unless!- Pegasus replied trying to figure out his opponent's tactic

Unless I still have one more card to play, Pegasus. And it so happens I do. Active "Return from the different dimension"-

Kaiba now could bring back his entire monster to combine them in "The Ultimate XYZ canyon", with it he destroyed "The toon card" card, defeating Pegasus. He approached to Pegasus briefcase and took two cards that he thought would assure him the victory.


End file.
